theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Sandy Anderson
Dr. Anderson is a recurring character on The Young and the Restless by Elizabeth Bogush since September 16, 2015. Storylines Dr. Anderson is the psychiatrist at Fairview that is treating Sharon Newman, when she admitted herself to Fairview. Dr. Anderson is also treating Patty Williams. Patty told Dr. Anderson that she overheard Sharon talking about how she miscarried and lied about it. Dr. Anderson performed a blood test on Sharon, and later told Patty that Sharon is pregnant. Sharon felt like she as ready to leave, but Dr. Anderson told Sharon she was in the middle of having a bi-polar episode. Dr. Anderson gave Sharon some medication to help her sleep, and later caught Patty visiting Sharon. Doctor Anderson is seen sneaking around the hospital. She watches Nick, and Sage Newman with their newly born son, Christian Newman. Nick sees her and notes she looks familiar. Dr. Anderson says she is Sharon's therapist and gives Nick an update on Sharon's treatment. When Dylan comes to visit her and Sharon seemed out of it. Sharon said her mouth was dry and asked Dylan to get her a glass of water. While Dylan got up to get water, Dr. Anderson was walking by and Dylan asked her about Sharon's meds and Dr. Anderson promised him everything was fine, but was obviously lying. Dr. Anderson drugged Sharon and tricked her into signing a form saying she shouldn't see her family and only see Dr Anderson. In the meanwhile, Patty wrote a note "Sharon and Dylan need help frowny face, Patty" and had the nurse deliver it to Paul claiming it's a birthday card. The nurse looked to see if it was safe and saw what it contained and delivered it to Doctor Anderson, who destroyed the note and locked Patty up in her room. Patty managed to escape from Fairview and went to warn Dylan, but she as presumably killed in the fire at Newman Towers. Sharon told Dr. Anderson she didn't want anymore medication and said she wanted to see Patty. Dr. Anderson convinced Sharon to take her mess for the sake of her "baby", and Sharon complied. Dr. Anderson went to the hospital where she ran into Patty's brother, Paul Williams. Paul threatened to sue Fairview and demanded to know how Patty got out. Dr. Anderson said Patty managed to convince one of the orderlies to let her out. As Dr. Anderson watched Sharon sleep, she told her that soon her beautiful new baby would arrive. Crimes Committed *Tricked Sharon Newman into thinking she was having a bipolar episode. *Drugged Sharon repeatedly. *Spied on Christian Newman. *Tricked sharon newman into thinking she conceived again *Tricked Sharon into signing a form prohibiting visitation. *Locked Patty Williams in her room. *Stole an infant Christian Newman and held him hostage for a few days. *Slide a cushion underneath Sharon's clothes. *Made a fake sonogram. *Gave Sage's Baby to Sharon as her own. *Gave bad therapy as flip flop to distress Nicholas Newman. Gallery Dr Anderson Fairview.jpeg dr anderson.jpg Nick & Dr Anderson.gif Noah & Doc Anderson.jpeg Dr. Anderson and Sharon.png Dr. Anderson phone.png Dr. Anderson hands Sharon phone.png Paul confronts Dr. Anderson.png Dr. Anderson put in her place.jpg Dr. Anderson watches Sharon sleep.png Sharon Fake Baby Bump.gif Sharon & her new son Christian.gif Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Characters Category:Current characters Category:Infobox templates Category:2010s Category:Recurring Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses